fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Robot Wars Zodiac
Super Robot Wars Zodiac is a Super Robot Wars video game that was developed by Banpresto and published by Namco Bandai Games and released on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS worldwide on September 25, 2008. Super Robot Wars Zodiac is the first game of the Zodiac series. Plot When a Space-Time Oscillation Bomb fuses an array of parallel worlds, it started the Plural War, which is confronted by many individuals forming the special squad ZEUTH to end the war. Characters Academy Productions Space Emperor God Sigma (Debut) *Toshiya Dan Bones Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (Debut) *Renton Thurston *Eureka Gonzo Super Heavyweight God Gravion (Debut) *Touga Tenkuuji Super Heavyweight God Gravion Zwei (Debut) *Klein Sandman *Faye Xin Lu Production Reed Space Warrior Baldios (Debut) *Marin Reigan Satelight Genesis of Aquarion (Debut) *Apollo *Silvia de Alisia Studio Nue Super Dimension Century Orguss (Debut) *Kei Katsuragi Sunrise The Big O/The Big O 2nd Season (Debut) *Roger Smith *R. Dorothy Wayneright Combat Mecha Xabungle *Jiron Amos *Elchi Cargo Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (Debut) *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Debut) *Kira Yamato *Shinn Asuka Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjō Haran *Don Zauser *Koros Invincible Superman Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchūta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita The King of Braves GaoGaiGar *Guy Shishiō *Mamoru Amami Overman King Gainer (Debut) *Gainer Sanga Toei Getter Robo G *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Great Mazinger *Tetsuya Tsurugi Mazinger Z *Koji Kabuto *Boss *Dr. Hell *Baron Ashura UFO Robot Grendizer *Duke Fleed Cast Academy Productions Cast *Tomokazu Seki - Toshiya Dan Bones Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton Thurston *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka Gonzo Cast *Jason Douglas - Klein Sandman *Stephanie Nadolny - Faye Xin Lu *Chris Patton - Eiji Shigure Production Reed Cast *Takumi Yamazaki - Marin Reigan Satelight Cast *Christopher Bevins - Apollo *Brina Palencia - Silvia de Alisia Studio Nue Cast *Tom Fahn - Kei Katsuragi Sunrise Cast *Steven Blum - Roger Smith *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Susumu Kotaki - Jiron Amos *Michiko Matsui - Koros *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Hikaru Midorikawa - Banjo Haran *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Nobuyo Oyama - Kappei Jin *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Lia Sargent - R. Dorothy Wayneright *Mike Sinterniklaas - Guy Shishioh *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Veronica Taylor - Mamoru Amami *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Masato Yamauchi - Don Zauser *Mari Yokoo - Elchi Cargo Toei Cast *Hiroya Ishimaru - Koji Kabuto *Akira Kamiya - Ryoma Nagare *Haruko Kitahima - Baron Ashura (Female side) *Keiichi Noda - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Hidekatsu Shibata - Baron Ashura (Male side) *Kōsei Tomita - Dr. Hell *Hiroshi Ōtake - Boss *Keaton Yamada - Hayato Jin *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed *Joji Yanami - Benkei Kuruma Trivia *The dimensions, universes and timelines merged into the world of Universal Century World as a result of the Space-Time Oscillation Bomb are as follows: **Correct Century - Overman King Gainer, Xabungle, After War Gundam X, Turn A Gundam **Universal Century - Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Getter Robo G, UFO Robot Grendizer **Cosmic Era - Super Dimension Century Orguss, Gundam SEED Destiny, Space Warrior Baldios, God Sigma, Daitarn 3, Zambot 3, Gravion **Future Century - Gaogaigar **Paradigm City Universe - The Big O **Eureka 7 Universe - Eureka Seven **Fallen Angels Universe - Genesis of Aquarion Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers